


Staring At The Sun

by Gabi3301



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killugon - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi3301/pseuds/Gabi3301
Summary: “Killua.”He takes a step back, nearly falling out of bed. “you’re awake?” damn… he let his guard down without realizing.“I can't sleep with you staring at me.”"....I was not ..— a Killugon one-shot
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Staring At The Sun

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
